Na granicy
by minnijka
Summary: Po bolesnym rozstaniu Hermiona próbuje stanąć na nogi. Pomaga jej w tym nowa praca i... Draco Malfoy.


**Prolog**

Łza spłynęła po czerwonym od mrozu policzku Hermiony Granger.

Zima tego roku była naprawdę okropna. Od miesiąca nie było chyba dnia, kiedy temperatura byłaby wyższa niż zero stopni. Czarodzieje mogli więc zaznać nieco ciepła tylko przy kominku lub – jak Hermiona – przy kieliszku ognistej w pierwszym, lepszym barze.

Nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo, Hermiona to wiedziała, ale nigdy nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu sprawy. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu mogłoby się wydawać, że jest najszczęśliwszą kobietą pod słońcem, a teraz? Teraz siedziała sama w barze, trzęsła się z zimna, płakała i zamawiała po raz kolejny wódkę. Jej życie runęło w gruzach.

Miała tyle planów! Razem z Ronem chciała wybudować dom, mieli wziąć ślub, wychować kilkoro prześlicznych dzieci. Ale coś poszło nie tak, jakiś niefortunny zbieg okoliczności albo – po prostu – złośliwość losu sprawiła, że ich drogi się rozeszły. I choć miało być tak pięknie, skończyło się na dwóch latach wspaniałego związku. Dwóch latach wyjętych z życia.

Westchnienie wydobyło się z gardła dziewczyny, kiedy podniosła głowę i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Za barem stała szeroko uśmiechnięta kobieta, mniej więcej po trzydziestce. Rozmawiał z klientem, jednocześnie czyszcząc szklankę. Wyglądała pięknie. _Dużo lepiej niż ja_, pomyślała z goryczą panna Granger. Barmanka była szczupła, ale o słusznych kształtach. Jej nieco okrągłą twarz okalały złote loki, a w niebieskich oczach tańczyły wesołe iskierki. Była szczęśliwa, może jej marzenie się spełniły. Może zawsze pragnęła prostego życia, z dala od wielkomiejskiego gwaru? Może wystarczyły jej domek, mąż i dziecko, nieważne, że nie byli bogaci? Może.

Wszystko zaczęło się dnia, kiedy Ron wysłał jej wiadomość, że wróci później do domu z powodu zaległych dokumentów w ministerstwie. Hermiona rozumiała, więc nie protestowała, choć szczerze mówiąc, nie było jej to na rękę. Przygotowała wspaniałą kolację, w ten dzień wypadała ich druga rocznica. Z żalem posprzątała ze stołu i położyła się wcześniej spać. Rano Rona nie było w łóżku, zdążył wyjść do pracy. I tak mijał każdy kolejny dzień: kiedy Hermiona wstawała, jej chłopak był już w pracy, a wracał, kiedy dziewczyna już spała. Nieustannie się mijali, a Hermiona z rosnącymi obawami spoglądała w kierunku przyszłości, która nie wyglądała zbyt zachęcająco. Oddalała się od Rona, nie mogła znaleźć pracy zadowalającej ją samą, nie czuła się szczęśliwa. Z bólem obserwowała wspaniały związek dwójki jej najlepszych przyjaciół: Harry'ego i Ginny. Data ich ślubu była wyznaczona na początek lipca przyszłego roku, przygotowania szły pełną parą. Harry odnosił sukcesy w pracy, a jego narzeczona wręcz promieniała. Hermiona im zazdrościła tej radości z życia i choć wiedziała, że musieli dużo przejść, by znaleźć się w takim miejscu, to nieustannie miała wrażenie, że świat okazał się wobec niej niesprawiedliwy.

Niecałe trzy miesiące temu Hermiona postanowiła wybrać się do jej rodziców, zamieszkałych w Australii (gdy Hermiona przywróciła im pamięć po wojnie, postanowili jednak tam zostać). Miała tam zostać okrągłe dwa tygodnie, jednak została zmuszona, by skrócić swój pobyt do tygodnia, gdyż państwo Grangerowie wybierali się na wakacje, a ich córka nie chciała im w tym przeszkodzić.

Do Londynu wróciła w sobotę wieczorem. Pierwszy raz od dawna uśmiechała się na myśl o domu. Miała nadzieję zastać w nim Rona, w końcu czasami się zdarzało, że nie pracował w weekendy. Kiedy otworzyła drzwi frontowe i stanęła w holu, zauważyła płaszcz i buty jej chłopaka, ale także nieznane jej czerwone obcasy. _Może to Ginny odwiedziła braciszka_, stwierdziła, nie przejmując się faktem, że jej przyjaciółka zazwyczaj nosiła płaskie buty.

Raźno wkroczyła do salonu, z zamiarem powitania chłopaka, ale to, co tam ujrzała, złamało jej serce. Potem wiele razy Ron próbował jej tłumaczyć, że to nie tak, że czuł się samotny, potrzebował towarzystwa, ale Hermiona już nie wierzyła. Wiedziała już wtedy, że nigdy nie zapomni widoku obcej kobiety w ramionach jej chłopaka. Może byłaby w stanie wybaczyć Ronowi, o co wiele razy prosił, gdyby tylko ją przytulał albo nawet całował. Ale oni… Oni robili _to_, w dodatku na ich nowej, kremowej kanapie.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się kpiąco. Przejmuje się kanapą, w takiej sytuacji przejmuje się głupią kanapą. Nie do pomyślenia.

Zerwała z Ronem, tej samej nocy spakowała swoje rzeczy i wyszła, żegnana spojrzeniem byłego chłopaka i jego kochanki. Odeszła. Pierwsze kilka dni spędziła w hotelu na obrzeżach miasta, nieustannie płacząc i próbując zebrać myśli. Potem teleportowała się do domu Harry'ego i Ginny, którzy oczywiście zgodzili się, by pomieszkała u nich do czasu, aż znajdzie mieszkanie. Miesiąc później odebrała klucze od małej kawalerki w centrum Londynu.

I niby wszystko szło w dobrym kierunku. Hermiona miała mieszkanie, miała pracę, ale nie miała chłopaka. Wciąż chciało jej się płakać na myśl o tych wszystkich wspólnych chwilach, kiedy wydawało się, że będą na zawsze razem.

Hermiona podniosła do ust kolejny kieliszek i szybko go przechyliła, wlewając w siebie jego zawartość. Gardło ją zapiekło, ale nie zwróciła na to uwagi. Chciała czuć ulgę i choć normalnie nie piła, musiała znaleźć jakiś środek uśmierzający ból…


End file.
